


In Your Eyes

by PriestessOfNox



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/pseuds/PriestessOfNox
Summary: Birthday gift for fae-ame/MellowAme. Not connected to "Lean On Me". When Branch and Poppy bring strange creatures called Smurfs to the Troll Tree, Creek can't help but notice one of them is avoiding him. Creek/Brainy (Smartypants) is the main pair. There will be hints/mentions to other pairings but not much attention will be paid to them. Mostly Fluff. Slash/Yaoi.





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellowAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowAme/gifts).



When Branch and Poppy disappeared, Creek assumed they had decided to elope in some odd fashion. The notion that they would return, right when Peppy was about to send out a search party, with a herd of blue creatures called Smurfs was the last thing Creek expected. In fact, it was probably the last thing he would have imagined even if he purposefully tried to think of something outlandish.

Smurfs were interesting creatures in the way that the males of the species were hard to tell apart with their almost identical features. All of them were the same cerulean blue and most wore the same white pants and white hat, which made them look bald. There were a few exceptions that dressed differently, such as Farmer and Handy Smurfs but the biggest outliner was definitely the male Smurf's leader Papa Smurf who was, not only, older, but wore red.

Female Smurfs were much more varied even if their basic tan outfits were the same. There were flowers and other plants decorating their hats, as well as a variety of hairstyles among them. Again, their leader was older and wore a little red but she had the actual name of Willow instead of being 'Mama' Smurf. In fact, all the female Smurfs had actual names instead of character traits or job titles that passed off as names that the male Smurfs had.

There was a story behind the one female Smurf that wore white like the males and had 'Smurfette', a gender indicator rather than an actual name like the other female Smurfs in tan. Creek didn't know what the story was but it, and Smurfette herself, had to be something special for Poppy to be fawning over her so much. Creek would be worried about Branch going back to gray if the tattooed male Smurf, named something odd like Clefty or something, wasn't fawning just as much, if not more, over Branch and Branch was blushing instead of protesting.

Eventually Creek would learn how Poppy and Branch came upon the Smurfs and how roughly two-hundred of them ended up at the Troll Tree for 'a visit' but that would have to wait for another time. After Poppy tried to introduce the first twenty nearest Smurfs, Peppy, thankfully, welcomed them all as a group and announced a party in honor of their visit and Poppy's return, and Branch's by extension.

About mid-way into the first song, Poppy had to pause the party to explain to Smurfs that songs were not, under any condition, to be taken literally. When a song said to light the club on fire, _Jokey_ , it was not an actual instruction to light anything on fire, _Jokey_. Try that again would get you a punch in the nose, _Jokey_. That last bit was, of course, thrown in by Branch.

To test the waters, Creek and Guy Diamond took the next song, accompanied by DJ Suki. The three of them fist bumped before splitting up to conquer.

When the music started, Guy Diamond started in with some emphasizing beats before beginning to sing, "One life, one love  
Creek, Guy Diamond, Suki~  
Ya'll know what time it is.  
We gon' set it off tonight, just go  
Set the club on fire, just go," there was a slight pause to make sure no fire was started,  
"Creek! Holla at them like."

Moving towards the Smurfs, Creek smiled charmingly at Willow as he offered his hand to her, "Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night we can really let it go," he pulled Willow into a dance when she accepted his hand,  
"My girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know."

Though Willow just rolled her eyes at Creek, a quick glance upward confirmed Creek's suspicions that Papa Smurf was frowning. Creek considered himself to have a gift for spotting potential couples and, so far, he only seemed to have been wrong about Poppy and Branch's intentions towards each other. Perhaps without Smurf interference things would have ended the way Creek predicted but for now he'd concentrate on what he saw before him.

"No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you," Creek sang, twirling Willow around with on hand, but then reached out and grabbed Papa Smurf's hand with the other, smiling a bit at the male elder Smurf's shocked expression,  
"No oh oh, oh oh," Creek pulled Papa Smurf in, twirling him in towards Willow,  
"Shout aloud, scream aloud  
Let me hear you go!"

When Creek released Papa Smurf, he and Willow had, instinctively, grabbed onto each other. There was a moment of surprise, then they smiled at each other and bean to dance together.

"Baby I like it," Creek continued with the song, scanning over the crowd as he sang,  
"The way you move on the floor," Creek grabbed a grinning Poppy, dancing with her,  
"Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more," Creek grabbed Smurfette's hand and pulled her in,  
"Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it."

Like with Willow and Papa Smurf, Creek danced Poppy and Smurfette together, though Poppy almost danced over Creek in her eagerness to get to Smurfette.

"Party, karamu, fiesta, forever," Suki sang from her DJ station.

"Girl please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh," Creek took the hand of the Smurf he believed to be Smurf Blossom, whom giggled when he sang,  
"I'm trying keep my hands off but you're begging me for more," he twirled Blossom,  
"Round round round give a low low low  
Let the time time pass 'cause we're never getting old."

The Smurf Creek grabbed next, Creek didn't have a clue of what his name was. His only noticeable trait was the tailor's pins in his hat and the way he watched Creek dance with Blossom in an envious fashion. His expression when Creek danced him to Blossom instantly changed to a blushing, but very happy one and Blossom's grin seemed to agree.

"No oh oh, oh oh," Creek tried to grab Branch but Branch would have none of it,  
"No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more," Strong Smurf glared at Creek when Creek tried to grab his hand instead,  
"No oh oh, oh oh," giving up, Creek just grabbed both of their hands, put their hands together without dancing with him, enjoyed their blushing faces, and moved on,  
"Shout aloud, scream aloud  
Let me hear you go!"

Next Creek danced two male Smurfs together as he sang, "Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it."

Guy Diamond joined Suki at her DJ station, dancing with her as he sang, "Go DJ. That's my DJ.  
I'm a Troll boy. You know how we play  
I ain't playing with you but I wanna play with you  
Give me got me good.  
Now watch me."

After a quick kiss to Suki's cheek, Guy jumped down to join Creek on the main dancing area, "It's a different species,  
Get me in the trees  
Let's party on the palace lawn  
Creek plus Suki equals Guy Diamond all night long  
Wake up all the creatures, let 'em know that it's on

Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!"

With a grin, Guy grabbed Creek and they began to dance together, Creek trying not to laugh as it reminded them of their Trolling days, "I see you watching me,  
You see me watchin' you  
I love the way you move  
I like them things you do like."

Pulling back from the dance, Creek spun around so they'd dance back to back, "Don't stop baby, don't stop baby  
Just keep on shaking along  
I won't stop baby, won't stop baby  
Until you get enough."

"Party, karamu, fiesta, forever," sang Suki.

Separating from Guy, Creek began to put more couples together as Guy just pulled in random Trolls and Smurfs onto the dancefloor and Creek sang, "Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it!  
I, I, I like it!"

Creek turned from his latest couple and suddenly a male Smurf with glasses was in his arms, looking like he tripped into them. He smiled at the spectacled Smurf bashfully smiled up at him, finding the dark blue blush on the cerulean skin quite charming.

Not wanting to embarrass the Smurf further, Creek righted him and pulled him into a dance as he sang, "Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it!  
I, I, I like it!"

Creek danced with the blushing Smurf until the song ended, Poppy pulling Smurfette onto what served as the main stage to serenade her in the next song. He pulled the silent Smurf to the side and asked, "Are you alright?"

The blushing, spectacled Smurf opened and shut his mouth a few times but no words came out, which only made him blush more. It was actually sort of cute.

A baby-faced Smurf with a bigger hat came over to them, almost tripping when he stopped beside them and spoke to his spectacled counterpart, "Sorry Brainy, I didn't mean to shove yah."

Still blushing, the spectacled Smurf, Brainy, nodded in acceptance of the apology but still didn't speak, eyes jotting to Creek in a nervous fashion.

"Well, we got a nice dance out of it, didn't we Brainy?" Creek smiled, trying to make the blushing Smurf feel more at ease.

Again, Brainy nodded but then waved and quickly ran off.

That was interesting, to say the least.

Over the following days as the Smurfs stayed at the tree, Creek spotted Brainy on occasion. He didn't think anything of it the first few times he'd see Brainy and Brainy would suddenly change directions, Creek knowing there was no way Brainy could know his way around the Troll Tree so fast. It was when they nearly bumped into each other and Brainy, literally, ran into the other direction, that Creek realized that Brainy was actively avoiding him.

Now that just wouldn't do.

Having the advantage of the tree tops via his hair, Creek followed Brainy until he stopped running. He then dropped back to the ground behind him, "Did I do something to offend you, Brainy Smurf?"

Jumping, Brainy turned to Creek with the expression of a trapped animal. An animal that could blush anyway.

Creek crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Though Brainy shook his head, he remained silent.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Creek asked.

Nibbling his lower lip, Brainy wrung his hands together, softly mumbled something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," commented Creek.

When Brainy spoke at an audible level, "I like your voice."

Creek blinked, having not expected that, "And that made you avoid me?"

Shrugging, Brainy blushed further, "I'm not used to my circular system operating in such a rapid manner."

Pausing, Creek thought over Brainy's words, "I make your heart pound?"

Brainy looked at Creek oddly, "My heart is always 'pounding': if it didn't I'd die."

A laugh erupted from Creek before he could stop it, chuckling a bit more at Brainy's confused expression, "I'm sorry but that was adorable."

Blush renewed itself on Brainy's face, "How are facts adorable?"

Laughing again, Creek grabbed Brainy's arm before he could run away, "How about you try getting used to my voice? Then your circular system wouldn't speed up so much, right?"

"That sounds plausible," Brainy admitted but looked unsure, "How would I get used to your voice though?"

"Try not running off every time you see me?" suggested Creek.

"I only ran once," Brainy mumbled, blushing again.

"Once was enough," Creek smiled, "How about you join me for lunch? We could talk and you'd be forced to acclimate eventually."

"Um," Brainy wrung his hands together but nodded, "Alright."

At lunch it still took some prodding to get Brainy to actually talk with Creek rather than answer Creek's questions as quickly as possible. When Creek found a subject Brainy seemed to enjoy, which was learning new things, it only took a few more questions to get Brainy to start talking on his own.

The moment Creek found the right question in the right subject, he was absolutely amazed how quickly Brainy lit up. With something he was passionate about, Brainy spoke energetically and animatedly, his hands moving about to emphasis certain points. Watching it all, Creek couldn't help but be reminded of a dance.

"Oh Smurf, Brainy caught some poor Troll in his clutches," Creek overheard a Smurf say, his ears picking it up while Brainy remained unaware, "Should we save him?"

"We're forced to listen to that know-it-all enough," a secondary Smurf responded, "The Troll will find a way to escape on his own eventually."

Frowning to himself, Creek felt an intense desire to throw these two nameless Smurfs to some ravenous predator. It was no wonder it took so much to get Brainy to talk to him if this is how his interests were treated by his fellow Smurf. How could they not be in awe at the energy and elegance Brainy exuded when he was excited?

Turning slightly, Creek found the two Smurfs that were talking, revealing themselves via their guilty expressions the moment they made eye contact. There was nothing that distinguished them from the Smurf masses but Creek was sure he could pick them out later if he had to. He as certain that they would shrink away from him in the future if their cowering stances from Creek's glare, which he didn't bother to mask his disgust at their behavior or reign back his desire to maim them, was any indication.

After the nameless Smurfs made a run for it, Creek exhaled some of his negative thoughts away and turned his full attention back to Brainy, surprised to see Brainy silently looking at him again with a renewed blush.

"Sorry," Brainy quickly apologized, "I must be boring you."

"Not at all," Creek assured him, "I simply did appreciate some attention we were getting but they're gone now."

Curious, Brainy glanced around, trying to figure out who might have recently left, "They must have been looking at you because you're so pretty."

Though Creek had received many compliments before, he found his cheeks heating a little at how matter-of-fact Brainy had said it, "My, aren't you an honest one."

"Why would I lie about how you look?" asked Brainy adjusted his glasses as he gave Creek a perplexed expression.

A soft chuckle escaped Creek, further intrigued by this Smurf, "Never mind, please tell more about this Smurfy-Thing-Finder of yours."

Though Brainy hesitated, he went back to where the left off, describing how his invention had been able to pinpoint Hefty's dominant trait.

As Brainy spoke, Creek rested his chin in his hands, watching Brainy with rapt attention.

For the remainder of the Smurfs stay at the Troll Tree, Creek invited Brainy to lunch every day. After the third lunch, they would continue their talk as they walked around together, which, after the second time of that, Creek invited Brainy to his pod for dinner and they ended up falling asleep on the couch together. Waking up in the morning to Brainy shouting in surprise had been startling but Brainy's adorable dark blue face completely made up for it.

When it came near the time that the Smurfs would leave, Branch, Poppy and the Snack Pack were invited to come see Smurf Village.

"Will you be coming?" Brainy asked Creek as they sat in one of the fields near the Troll Tree together, "To Smurf Village, I mean."

"Technically speaking I am a member of the Snack Pack so I was invited," Creek nodded, smiling humorously, "And it is not lost on me how morbid that group name is, all things considered, but they like it for some reason."

Brainy hummed, "Well, um, since you're coming I could show you my lab and a few of the experiments I've been working on."

"I would like that," Creek smiled, chuckling softly when Brainy looked away with a blush, adjusting his glasses. "I've never seen you without your glasses, how bad is your vision that you need to wear them all the time?"

Instead of releasing his glasses, Brainy wrapped his fingers around the temples, near the hinges, as if afraid the glasses would disappear, "Pretty bad."

Frowning, Creek eyed the glasses, "They don't seem very thick."

"They don't have to be," Brainy held onto his glasses a little longer before sighing, "Papa made them for me with his magic; I'm literally blind without them."

"As in you can't see at all?" Creek asked, frown deepening. There was nothing wrong with being blind, per say, but Brainy having vision via his glasses meant he probably never tried to adjust to being sightless and glasses could be easily removed, lost or broken. Not being able to adapt could be rather dangerous for Brainy.

Brainy nodded but didn't expand upon it, a clear sign that this was a bit of a sensitive subject for the inquisitive Smurf.

Instead of pointing out how this could go wrong, Creek though a different approach would be better, "How are your senses when you're not wearing your glasses?"

Confused, Brainy stared at Creek, "What do you mean?"

"I hear that other senses get stronger when one is not at a typical level," commented Creek, "I knew a girl who could not smell anything but had the most amazing hearing."

Nibbling his lower lip, Brainy shook his head, "I've never really tried."

Creek held out his hand, palm up, "Would you like to try now?"

Staying silent, Brainy looked between Creek and his offered hand a few times, adjusting his glasses as he did.

"You don't have to, Brainy, it's whatever you're comfortable with," Creek promised, extending a smile along with his hand.

After a moment, Brainy sighed and removed his glasses, muttering that he was going to regret this. His eyes squinted, still trying to see, as one hand probed out for Creek's. When he found it, he, very carefully, placed his glasses into Creek's palm.

Once Brainy withdrew, Creek put Brainy's glasses into his hair for safe keeping, remaining silent as he watched Brainy try to adjust.

"What exactly is supposed to be heightened again?" asked Brainy, squinting in Creek's direction.

"Your other senses but you're not really giving them a chance with all that squinting," commented Creek, "Try to relax."

"Easy for you to say," said Brainy, "You're not currently handicapped."

"You're not handicapped," Creek moved closer as he spoke.

"It feels like it," Brainy was still trying to look at Creek, seeming to hear the movement.

"Try relaxing," Creek insisted, "Would it be alright if I touched your face?"

Instantly, the familiar darker tones of Brainy's blush, returned to the Smurf's face, "Why?"

"As I recall, 'touch' is a sense" Creek teased, "And it might help relax your eyes."

Again, Brainy nibbled his lower lip, contemplating it, but slowly gave a nod.

Careful not to startle Brainy, Creek reached up and caressed Brainy's cheek, watching as Brainy's blush intensified. Raising both hands, he used his thumbs to caress under Brainy's eyes, trying to gently sooth the squinting.

Slowly, very slowly, Brainy let his eyes relax even as he continued to blush under Creek's touch. All Smurfs had blue eyes but now, without his glasses, Brainy's eyes had a noticeable white haze over them.

Creek hummed, "Your eyes are rather pretty like this. I mean, they are normally, but now they remind me of a cloudy day."

"Don't joke around," Brainy stammered, eyes darting around despite still being sightless, "And this feels rather unfair."

"How do you mean?" asked Creek.

"You're touching me and I can't see anything," grumbled Brainy, "It's a distinct disadvantage."

"Alright," Creek lowered his hands, managing to hold back a chuckle at Brainy's disappointed face that spited his protests, "How about you touch my face then?"

"But I can't see," pointed out Brainy, as if he thought Creek had forgotten.

"Touch goes both ways," Creek reminded him.

"What if I poke you in the eyes?" asked Brainy.

"Then I'll give you back your glasses and you'll have to lead me around for a bit," said Creek.

"You'd think you'd take potential injury more seriously," muttered Brainy but his hands slowly came upward all the same. He reached lower than needed, landing his hands upon Creek's shoulders. Using that as a starting point, he traced his hands up over Creek's skin to make his way up to Creek's face.

This felt far more intimate than if Brainy had just started with his face, Creek flushing slightly as Brainy's hands all but caressed up his neck before settling on his jaw. He watched Brany's face as the Smurf mapped out Creek's face with his fingers, expression so openly mesmerized that he had to smile.

Brainy felt the shift, "You, are you smiling?"

"Yes," Creek gave a slight nod so not to dislodge Brainy's hands.

"Why?" asked Brainy.

"Just enjoying your expression," admitted Creek, quickly reaching put to hold Brainy's wrists when the Smurf moved to pull away. "Please, don't stop; it feels nice."

Stilling, Brainy tried to stare at Creek, even though he couldn't see him.

After a long moment, Brainy spoke, "Creek?"

"Yes?" asked Creek.

"I like you," Brainy blurted out, blushing in mortification immediately afterward. He tried to pull back again but Creek was still holding his wrists.

"I'd rather hope so," commented Creek, "I'm not sure what I'd do if this was one sided."

Though he blushed worse, Brainy shook his head, "No, you don't understand. I like you, I really like you; like I-"

Leaning in, Creek softly kissed Brainy's lips, "I like you too."

Brainy's eyes went wide, hands pulling free from Creek to hesitantly touch his lips.

Creek frowned, thinking maybe he had misunderstood.

Then Brainy smiled, the sweetest, happiest smile that Creek had ever seen in his life and emitted the cutest, happy laugh as Brainy cupped his own cheeks in wonderment that it took all of Creek's will power not to propose marriage that very instant.

**Author's Note:**

> "In Your Eyes" (title) by Peter Gabriel  
> "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias


End file.
